Chapter 608
Chapter 608 is called "Paradise Under the Sea". Cover Request: Brook walking five or six dogs (with afros) - P.N. Bachon-san. Short summary Long summary Outside Fishman Island Hammond becomes outraged at the fact that Luffy refused his offer to become a subordinate of the New Fishman Pirates. Luffy pulls a face at Hammond, while Chopper pleads with Luffy not to irritate the Fishman. Hammond, now angry, states that he cannot let them through and orders the Sea Lion to attack. However, Usopp, in the Energy Room of the Thousand Sunny tells Franky that they're ready to go. Luffy challenges Hammond to a fight but Nami quickly instructs for the Coup De Burst to be fired. Franky states that he will settle the score with the Sea Lion another day. Hammond and his subordinate is surprised at the Coup De Burst. The usage of the Coup De Burst consequently drains the air bubble around the Thousand Sunny, squashing the Straw Hat Pirates into the ship. As Straw Hats attempt to enter Fishman Island, the bubble coating around the Thousand Sunny is ripped away by the bubble around Fishman Island. Robin quickly explains that the bubble is double layered, and that any ship would fall into the air pocket. The Straw Hats brace for another entry in to the actual Island itself. Water enters the ship (as there is no coating) and all Straw Hats start to drown. Sanji despairs at the prospect of the 4 devil fruit users onboard the ship. Outside, Hammond and his subordinates are puzzled of the "absurd way of entering" Fishman Island. One asks if they should be pursued and Hammond, answers saying yes. However, Hammond states that it would be annoying if the Neptune Army were to find the Straw Hats first. He then says that they should go back to "Noah" and tell the boss, to say that the one who crushed Arlong's ambition is here, Luffy. Inside Fishman Island, Near the Ocean Floor From a POV shot, 5 little humanoid creatures are seen, as Luffy begins to wake up. He coughs up water, which scares the creatures away. Usopp celebrates that Luffy woke up, with Sanji and Chopper sitting beside him. As Luffy wakes up, he recognizes Keimi. Much older now, Keimi is seen cooking, with all the creatures around her waist (these creatures are now shown to resemble merfolk children). Sanji exclaims that she has become more cuter, whilst Keimi herself apologizes for not picking the Strawhats up as she remembered the date incorrectly (a month off). Luffy becomes enthralled at the aspect of entering Fishman Island. Usopp informs him that he mermaids saved him and that they only had woken up recently. It is revealed that they are inside Keimi's house, where half the inside of the house is water. Luffy is also informed that they had all been split up. Although looking worried, Luffy says that they should all be okay; Sanji agrees, saying that "Bones" (Brook) would be useless in the water (due to the Yomi Yomi no Mi but that he should be okay since "Robo" (Franky) and "Green" (Zoro) would be there. Keimi brings over soup to warm the 4 Straw Hats, but exclaims that cold soup would not warm up cold bodies. Usopp assures her its okay. The five creatures return, saying that the clothes are now dry and brings the clothes over. Keimi introduces them the "Killifish Mermaid Quintuplets". Keimi says that her house is in the "Mermaid Cove" part of the sea floor and that it is a dormitory for the females of the town's "Mermaid Cafe" and that there are lots of beautiful mermaids working as waitresses (including herself). Sanji nearly crumbles at the prospect, but soon gets a hold of himself, resisting the nose bleeds. Keimi says that they should go up top now. Underwater Coral Mansion While Keimi instructs a turtle elevator to take them up top, she explains that her house is part of an underwater coral mansion. Because her rent is cheap, she lives on the bottom floor, while the top floors are more expensive as they receive more light. The Straw Hats ask about [[Hatchan. Keimi tells him that he has been recuperating in the "Fishman District" as he is a Fishman. She says that it is a scary place but that she would guide them to it, as Luffy wishes to thank Hatchan face to face. They also ask about Pappug. Keimi informs them that the starfish was now a super famous designer and lives in the "Gyoverly Hills" (Similar to the Beverly Hills), a high upper class district. She invites the Straw Hats to come along to visit as she has to take up clams there anyways. Luffy asks why Keimi isn't with him as she was his master. Keimi replies, saying that she "doesn't fit in". Around them, there are straw like currents, "Water Roads" which are used to travel. The Straw Hats reach the surface, where there is a mermaid swimming in the sky through a Water Road. A female voice calls out Keimi's name, to Sanji's surprise. A group of beautiful mermaids are shown, all marveling at the Straw Hat's feat of "illegal entry". Keimi introduces the 4 to the mermaids. Sanji starts crying and exclaims that he has found the All Blue. He becomes shocked that a mermaid held his hand and asked him to dance in the sea. However, two mermaids find an intriguing barrel (the one used to contain Coribou). They assume its treasure or alcohol and note that its locked very tightly. One asks if they should open it. Deep Sea, Fishman District, "Noah" Hammond is seen asking what he should do. A silhouetted face tells him to bring him here (referring to Luffy). The face almost resembles Arlong. Chapter Notes *The Straw Hats enter Fishman Island. *The boss of the New Fishman Pirates resembles Arlong. *It's revealed that Fishman Island is broken into 2 districts; The Mermaid District and Fishman District. *The Straw Hats are once again separated. Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper are confirmed to be in the Mermaid District of Fishman Island. *The place Pappug lives at "Gyoverly Hills" is a pun on the Japanese word for fish, "魚, gyo" and Beverly Hills. Characters 3: first apparition Arc Navigation de:Kaitei no Rakuen